Call Me Maybe?
by eriririri
Summary: AU. Gil finds Oz to be the type of person he adores, thus handing him over that little piece of paper. If Oz refuses, how will he act? If Oz accepts...


A/N: I'm terribly sorry that this is kind of short, and that it's not that good. :/ I just really didn't know what to do with it, especially since I was basing it off a song. xD AND IT ISN'T REMOTELY LIKE THE SONG -cough- I'm sorry! So, please ignore the fact that they are in SCHOOL. And the fact that Gilbert is 24(?) and should NOT be IN SCHOOL. Ohmygosh. This is a fail. I'm sorry. But I do hope you guys enjoy it anyway~ It's WAY different from my other writings. I wasn't writing in first person, which is hard for me. xD

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like? Well, enjoy!

"Oz?" Gilbert asks the blonde. He raised a brow when Oz didn't look up immediately. He leaned against the window, tapping his fingers on the desk the blonde boy was sitting at. He put an arm behind his back, holding on tightly to the little sheet of paper he was holding onto in between his fingers.

When Oz finally looked up, he said, "Yeah, Gil?"

"Here." Gilbert handed Oz the little sheet of paper. Oz took it quickly, then glanced at his companions to see if they were paying attention or not. Deciding he didn't care one way or the other, Oz opened it, scanning the numbers and the little message on the paper.

Oz looked up questionably at Gilbert, who said, "Call me, maybe?" with a smirk masking his lips. Oz glanced down, realizing Gilbert said the same exact thing it did on the paper.

"Excuse me?" Oz said uncertainly. He couldn't believe it. Surely Gilbert knew Oz was already dating a girl named Alice. Plus... "We just met." Though it was only a month ago, Oz couldn't help but think that was too soon to... grow, per se, feelings for someone.

"I know, right?" Gilbert laughed, smiling down at Oz. "It's crazy, isn't it? I can't believe it either. But you're a really, ah, incredible guy, I guess you could put it and "

Oz stood up suddenly, which cut Gilbert's sentence off, along with the noise the chair and desk made. Oz put out his hand, waiting. Gilbert, not sure what this gesture meant, copied Oz and put his hand out, too. With his other hand, Oz cupped the bottom of Gilbert's. With the hand that held the note, Oz dropped said note into Gilbert's waiting and open hand.

"Oz, w ?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't call you."

"What?" Gilbert said. His eyes narrowed in frustration. Suddenly, he decided he wouldn't take that as an answer. "Why not, exaclty?"

"I'm... with... a girl..." Oz said nervously. "Nervously" he didn't know why. The feeling this kind-of-confession was giving him was making him feel weird, per se.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. It seemed he was taken aback, in a way. Oz wondered if Gilbert was told otherwise (the whole Alice thing or the whole going-out-with-a-guy thing), or if he didn't pick up what he was putting down.

Suddenly, Gilbert blinked, nodded, and backed away a few steps. "Right," he said over and over. By the sixth time he said "right" he nodded, mostly to himself, and turned on his heel to quickly get out of Oz's, and his companions, sight.

Oz stood there, watching Gilbert's figure get smaller and smaller as he walked down the hall. Once Gilbert took a left turn, Oz narrowed his eyes in frustration, and wondered what that was about as he sat back down to read the rest of Holy Knight, volume ten, even though he's read it about eighteen times.

"Oz?" one of his companions, Leo, asked.

"Yeah?" Oz asked, looking Leo right in his big round glasses.

"May I asked why your face is so red?" Leo asked, slightly concerned. He tilted his head as he thought. "Are you coming down with some sort of cold?"

"R-Red?" Oz said, his brows pulling together in confusion and even more frustration. In his thoughts, Oz told himself, please, do not tell me I'm b-... b-blushing over some guy.

Oz didn't know it, but that confession encounter he and Gilbert had would change his life, little by little, but surely completely from that moment on.

The next few days passed without incident. Gilbert didn't bother Oz, or bring anything up about his little confession, or really act any differently. Which, Oz was, of course, grateful for, as he decided he didn't need any more troubles or worries.

Oz's life continued normally, per usual. Waking up, getting ready for school, going to school, coming home from school; getting homework done, eating dinner, then to sleep again to start it all over.

But even so, at school, Oz noticed Gilbert more and more. He wasn't sure why maybe because of the confession? But, anyway. Oz began to notice many things. The way Gilbert neglected the school's uniform policy by wearing ripped jeans, by the first three buttons on his shirt being undone skin showing. The fact that Gilbert was hanging around more and more guys lately. In hope of making him jealous? Though Oz would never admit it, it was working he was getting jealous, indeed. That fact kept making Oz wonder if the raven was on the other team, so to speak.

If not, why would he have even confessed to Oz? But, as usual, Oz ignored such things. Ignoring the things, he didn't know why, but if it kept him away from stress...

Then something similar to that day happened. Again. Though it wasn't too similar...

A boy Oz didn't recognize came up to him during the passing period for first lunch. It seemed he was waiting for him the whole time. He was glancing around, but once he finally spotted Oz, his face lit up and he beckoned Oz over with a finger.

"Can we talk, Oz?" the boy asked, looking hopeful.

Oz sighed. He'd rather get to lunch where he could talk and laugh with Leo and the others, but he wasn't a rude person so, he said, "Sure." Turning on his heel, Oz lead the boy to his locker; he needed to get his history book, anyway.

As Oz entered the combination to his locker, the boy whom he didn't recognize stood closer and began to talk. "So, I heard you turned down that Gilbert Nightray guy?"

Oz nodded, deciding not to speak.

"Can I ask why? He's a looker. Half of the straight guys I know have said if they were on the other team, they'd jump his bones."

"I... I'm with Alice, after all..."

"Alice?"

Oz nodded again, suddenly feeling nervous. He couldn't know, Oz told himself over and over. "Alice..." He turned to the boy, who had a confused expression. Then, suddenly, the boy laughed.

"Who's Alice?"

Damn, Oz thought. Quickly, he looked away as the boy laughed on and on, saying, "First of all, there's no Alice in this school. Why would you do a long distance relationship? Second, we'd have all heard about it if the great Oz Vessalius had himself a girlfriend."

"Shut up, will you?" Oz spat, getting his history book. Stuffing it in his bag, he closed the locker with his elbow and turned around. To the cafeteria he decided to go. He would get his favorite things from the alacart and eat away this situation and his worries.

He made a few steps before the boy grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. He slammed Oz against the lockers, the built in locks hitting his spine and tender skin with so much force that there would be bruising.

"Okay, here's the deal," the boy said. He leaned in close enough that Oz could feel his breath against his face. "Go out with me, and I won't humiliate you by annoucing you don't even have a girlfriend, let alone that there is no Alice in this school."

"What? Excuse you. But I don " the sound of a door opening, then shutting loudly, cut him off.

"Oz?" Gilbert's voice came. "What's going on?"

"Gilbe "

"Oh, nothing, Nightray. Get going." the boy said, leaning back a little to face Gilbert. Gilbert made his way toward them, looking madder than ever. Once closer, Gilbert grabbed the boy by the shoulder and turned him around do that he'd face him.

"What are you doing to Oz?" Gilbert asked, glaring. Despite the situation, Oz noticed, again, his ripped jeans and the skin that was showing; how irresistible he suddenly looks. "I won't forgive you if you've hurt him."

"Excuse me? Hurt him? I'm not doing anything to Oz. We were just discussing as to why he turned you down."

As Oz watched, he realized that what the boy just said cut Gilbert off guard. His golden yellow eyes widened, and he said, "Oh?" The grip he put on the boys collar seemed to loosen, too.

The boy nodded. "Yes. That he apparently has a girlfriend? Alice?"

Gilbert nodded, while Oz said, "Okay now. That's enough. Shouldn't you guys get to class? And I need to get to lunch before I barf."

The boy ignored Oz, his gaze focused on Gilbert. "And also, apparently, Oz has been lying."

Gilbert twitched noticeably. "What?" he muttered.

"Didn't you know?"

"Stop it!" Oz said, glaring.

"It seems Oz would lie if it meant he didn't have to be with you." the boy continued. He opened his mouth to say more, but the fist that connected with his face cut him off.

"Gilbert!" Oz screamed, lunging toward him. "Stop it! Stop!" He circled his arms around Gilbert's strong torso, moving forward so Gilbert moved backwards.

Suddenly, three doors bursted open, and the teachers that came out all said, "What's the problem, here?"

In the end, they were sent to the principals office. And after hearing the stroy, which was of course, edited, Gilbert was suspended for a week; though he didn't seem to mind.

Oz kept his head down as the three of them walked out of the office. The boy went to the right, but it seemed like Gilbert was going to the left, just as Oz was.

They walked in silence until Gilbert stopped at his locker, which was closer to the office than Oz's.

"I guess... I'll see you later?" Oz asked, moving from one foot to the other as Gilbert opened his locker. He looked at the back of the ravens head, wishing he could see his expression.

All Gilbert did was nod. After a minute of standing there, waiting for any other sign of reply, Oz decided to leave Gilbert be. He turned around and walked the other way, just as Gilbert called out, "Oz?"

Feeling a heat in his cheeks, Oz turned around slightly. "Yeah?"

"Was what the guy said... true?" Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes the slightest.

"Uh..." Oz hesitated. He, too, narrowed his eyes and glanced around. He didn't know whether or not it would be... save... to tell Gilbert the truth or not. Hell with it, he decided. "Yes..."

"I see.." Gilbert said, nodding. He looked away, peering inside his locker; most likely a reason not to look at Oz.

"I.. I can explain though."

"Huh? No. It's okay," Gilbert told him, turning his face to him. He smiled sincerely, and nodded. "I understand."

With that, Gilbert grabbed his bag, stood up, and left it at that. Oz watched his figure grow smaller and smaller as he walked farther and farther.

"I can... explain though," he whispered, glaring at the ground.

As the week in which Gilbert was suspended passed, Oz found himself thinking about nothing but Gilbert. Maybe it was a little weird for Oz to find himself... liking... a guy, no less Gilbert Nightray. Oz thought about it the day after the confession, but if Oz played for the other team, he never imagined himself being with Gilbert.

He wondered what Gilbert would think or do if it had been Oz confessing instead of the other way around. Would he have been happy? Would he have acted the way Oz did? He wouldn't know until the day Gilbert came back (though it would be a little different) which would be tomorrow.

When Oz entered the school the next morning, he glanced around for a glimpse of Gilbert. Oz hadn't noticed before, but after searching his memories, Gilbert would usually come a little early. But, possibly, today he would come late because of the suspension?

Though that didn't seem like the type of person Gilbert was to Oz, you never knew with people. At the thought, Oz smiled, and stopped at the locker he remembered was Gilbert's. Bending a little, he retrieved a little piece of paper from his back pocket; he slipped it into the little slits in the front of the locker.

Glancing at his watch, he stood up straight, reading that it was five minutes until the bell rang for first period. He glanced around again, seeing a figure turn the corner. Realizing the figure was Gilbert, Oz quickly moved to the end of the lockers, were there was a space between them and the wall.

Peeking from the corner, Oz watched as Gilbert turned and twisted the lock for his combination. Once the locker opened, the little piece of paper slipped out, making Oz's heart skip a bit and Gilbert to flench back.

Gilbert reached for the note. Once it was safely in his hands, he glanced around for any sign of a person. Oz wasn't sure, but it seemed like Gilbert's golden yellow eyes lingered on the space he was hidden.

Smiling slightly, Gilbert opened the letter, and read aloud, "I'm sorry. Forgive me? I can explain. I miss you. So... call me, maybe? Oz."

Once Gilbert said his name, Oz stepped out from his hiding spot to kneal beside Gilbert. "So, your answer?" Oz asked. He looked over to Gilbert and smiled hopefully.

Gilbert laughed a little, but turned to Oz and said, "I'm sure you already know it." With that, he wrapped his arms around Oz's small body, and said, "There's no maybe about it." 


End file.
